Winx Club - Episode 307
The Company of the Light (Heroes of the Past in the Nickelodeon dub) is the seventh episode of the third season of Winx Club. Summary The girls arrive at Alfea from Andros. Their classmates are shocked and amazed to see Aisha as an Enchantix fairy. Ms. Griselda first scolds at the girls but notices that they are all upset and directs them to Miss. Faragonda's office. Faragonda reveals to Aisha that she has the ability to save herself by using her Fairy Dust. Aisha was able to restore her eyesight, however Grizelda ruins the Winx's happiness and punishes the girls by making them reorganize the restricted area of the library. Sky then invites Bloom and the rest of the Winx to attend Eraklyon's Millenium Party. Meanwhile Valtor and the Trix attack Espero, stealing their magic in the process. After receiving word of it the Alfea teachers put a barrier around the school and announce that no one may enter or leave without authorization from Grizelda. Taking the news without welcome the Winx start their detention assignment. While they were busy, Stella lets loose a monster trapped in an old book. Musa and Tecna used convergence to protect the books with a shield. Bloom is worried about the party. Not about if they'll finish in time, but if she will be able to act royal and not make a fool of herself. therefore Aisha and Stella helps Bloom learn all the know-hows of being the perfect princess. In the end, Bloom manages to act like a true princess. When they were finished Faragonda told Bloom another piece of her history - about the Company of Light, her birth parents and her connection to Valtor. Major Events *The Winx get caught for their crime of ditching school. *The Winx learn that Enchantix Fairy Dust can break any dark spell, not matter how powerful. *Aisha uses her fairy dust to undo the spell Valtor/Baltor put on her eyes and regains her eyesight. *Bloom is invited to Sky's coming out party. *Valtor/Baltor and the Trix attack Espero. *Alfea gets a protective barrier. *Diaspro returns as an antagonist. *Bloom learns more about her birth-parents. *Bloom learns that Miss Faragonda, Along with Headmaster Sladine and Miss Griffin, served Queen Miriam and King Oritel(Blooms mother and father). Debuts Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Aisha *Musa * Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Sky *Diaspro *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Valtor Trivia Voice Cast Rai Voice Cast coming soon 4kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline = Bloom *Christina Rodriguez = Stella *Kerry Williams = Flora *Dan Green = Sky *Veronica Taylor = Diaspro *Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint = Layla *Sean Schemmel = Baltor *Caren Manuel = Darcy *Suzy Myers = Stormy *Rebecca Soler = Tecna *Bella Hudson = Barbaratea Nicks Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn = Bloom *Amy Gross = Stella *Alejandra Reynoso = Flora *Morgan Decker = Tenca *Romi Dames = Musa *Keke Palmer = Aisha *Larissa Oleynik = Icy *Jennifer Cody = Darcy *Kimberly Brooks = Stormy *Ariana Grande = Diaspro *Joshua Keaton = Valtor *Unknown = Chimera *Matt Shively = Sky *Dee Bradley Baker = Kiko *Unknown = Lockette *Unknown = Amore *Unknown = Chatta *Georgina Cordova = Digit *Unknwon = Tune *Georgina Cordova = Piff *Unknown = Glim *Unknown = Zing Quotes "If you think I would ever go to a party where my ex-fiance is bringing his precious little Alfea girlfriend, then you need to, like, get out of my sight right now!" '- Diaspro' Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon